El canto de los pájaros sin voz
by Lohengrin NightWalker
Summary: Un joven resignado de su existencia se ha refugiado en una coraza de soledad y tristeza, sus escritos han allanado una senda que todos prefieren morir a transitar...excepto por una chica que descubre la conexión entre un simple oso...y un libro asesino
1. Chapter 1

**_EL CANTO DE LOS PÁJAROS SIN VOZ_**

--------

--------

_Hace mucho...demasiado tiempo no escribo…mi pluma mucho tiempo ha permanecido guardada, y muy seguramente he perdido el toque de todo escritor…_

_Pero mi musa, es rebelde como ella sola. Me ha abandonado por los últimos 6 meses, y la entiendo…porque de cierta forma, todo tiene a alejarse de mí. Como dijera alguno de esos filósofos baratos que la historia ha engrandecido, el bien de todo…es alejarse de mí. Todo tiende a irse de mi lado._

_Incluso ella. Por quien hubiese dado todo. Hasta esta miserable, oscura y tormentosa vida. Si, lo hubiera hecho. Pero se fue…y ahora, que solo me tengo a mi, mi pluma, mis libros, mis escritos, cargados de palabras que nunca debí escribir, sentimientos que no debí sentir…entiendo que la soledad –que sigue siendo el nombre de una mujer que invita a la compañía– estará conmigo, en este enorme y lúgubre castillo. Por siempre._

_¿Quién soy, te preguntarás. Mi nombre real, no interesa. Pero, si necesitas ese rótulo para distinguirme, puedes llamarme Lohengrin. Lohengrin de Vangelis, me hago llamar en el mundo. Porque soy como el hijo de Parsifal. No me pregunten por razones, sinceramente no soy capaz de darlas. Solo sé, que nada sé. Y solo sé, que necesito escribir…y antes, de continuar, por favor, no hagas caso omiso de mi advertencia…_

**_Non Plus Ultra…_**

--------

–Lohengrin de Vangelis…ese hombre está bien loco…–murmuró un editor de pacotilla, cerrando un libro recientemente editado por aquella prestigiosa editorial

–Pero mira cuánto vende…–le señaló excitado una gráfica donde la curva de ventas se extendía exponencialmente hasta el infinito– con este tío, nos vamos a forrar de por vida!

El hombre canoso retiró sus lentes, profundamente perturbado. Ciertamente, la pluma de aquel muchachito de dieciocho años mal contados, era como un yacimiento nuevo de petróleo, o un yacimiento de diamantes de la mejor calidad…

Pero, no todo es oro en el mundo. Lo que ese muchacho escribía, era terrible. Sentimientos increíbles. A cada palabra, por cada capítulo, del inicio hasta el desenlace, todo era tristeza. Ni un asomo de felicidad. Era como una combinación de la realidad pintada por Escher, más la visión en blanco y negro de alguien que se resignó tempranamente. No hay forma de culparlo.

El problema residía en que había millones de jóvenes adolescentes, viviendo la etapa más dura de su corta vida. Sus años oscuros. ¿Consecuencia? La tasa de suicidios se disparó en menos de un mes, a más del 100. Por lo general, eso suele ser grave. Las autoridades están preocupadas. La Iglesia hizo que el heredero de San Pedro hablara al mundo, rechazando abiertamente los escritos del joven escritor…los padres de los niños prácticamente armaron una nueva cacería de brujas contra sus libros, y su temido título…pero no hubo forma de hacer que dejara de venderse. Y la gente, seguía lloviendo por las ventanas, desconcertados y faltos de ilusión ante el grado de fatalidad de aquel libro condenado…

--------

_–¿Quién será Lohengrin de Vangelis?_ –escuchó una muchacha dialogar al televisor con la nada. Uno de esos programas de opinión donde gastan dinero en cualquier barrabasada que se les ocurra. El tema, no se les dificultó. Colaboración gratuita de la tasa de suicidios.

Pero aquella chica, distaba mucho de pensar sobre aquel acontecimiento. Pensaba. Y recordaba. La noche impasible le traía recuerdos de una niñez, ahora lejana, dedicada a capturar seres mágicos que podían destruir el mundo…

Ahora que lo recordaba, era gracioso. Pero entonces, tuvo miedo. Y por miedo accedió a la misión, que luego supo le estaba predestinada. Chistoso, sí. Pero así es la cosa.

Sus formas de mujer se ocultaron bajo su camisón de satén. Se recostó, y buscó el libro que estuviese leyendo. Curioso, nunca tuvo el gusto por la lectura..hasta ahora…pero, nada es inconmutable en esta vida, y así lo entendió ella…y el título temido, maldito y condenado emergió ante sus ojos. Bajo un cielo rojo sangre, deambulaba la trémula figura de alguien que caminaba, y junto a él, en un árbol, un ave que simulaba trinar. Pero el título, decía todo lo contrario: _El canto de los pájaros sin voz_

La misteriosa advertencia fue lo primero que sus ojos esmeralda captaron. Palabras de alguien arrepentido…profundamente apesadumbrado, a pesar de todo. Lívido de soledad. Tal vez por eso vivía en ese famoso castillo, solo. Y de él, únicamente se conoce su pseudónimo: Lohengrin de Vangelis.

Y comenzó el relato. Al principio, tembló al conocer la historia de aquel muchacho, atormentado por un insomnio incurable, por días negros…y por pesadillas que tendían a cumplirse al término de la distancia. Y empezó a avanzar…y a medida que lo hacía, sus sentimientos se volvieron mezcolanza. Dolor y tristeza, en una sucesión de días negros y noches eternas.

Pero, incluso en el más desesperanzador de los escritos, existe la ilusión. Y es la ilusión, aquella arma de doble filo, la que te pone a salvo, sobre un camino más llevadero…o la que te lleva hasta el infierno, te remata y te tortura, llenándote de remembranzas y te muestra "lo que pudo ser"…aquello que pudiste tener, pero nunca tendrás, por tus malas acciones, por tu mala suerte…uno realmente no alcanza a dilucidar este tipo de situaciones; porque culpa al destino, a la vida misma…

Y mientras se sumergía en un sueño inquieto, la luz del sol de medianoche iluminó fantasmagóricamente toda su habitación. Las palabras, puede que se las lleve el viento. Pero lo que dejaban esas palabras, ESAS palabras, era algo que podía perdurar...para siempre…

Porque bien dicen que el dolor escribe en piedra…para que no se olvide…

--------

–¿Sakura? Cielos, se nota que pasaste una mala noche…–refirió Camilla, la compañera francesa que hablaba con un gracioso acento francés

–Si, un poco…–trató de cubrir las profundas ojeras que surcaban su rostro– es que estuve leyendo ese libro…_el canto de los pájaros sin voz…_

–¿Lo estás leyendo? –irrumpió Tomoyo, salida de la nada, y con una preocupación creciente

–Pues…casi puedo entender a los que se han quitado la vida leyéndolo…

–El suicidio no es muy justificable, si me lo preguntas –intervino Camilla, con ese gracioso sonsonete francés.

Sakura se volvió a la ventana, donde el día se presentaba mustio y gris, con un asomo ocasional de un rayo de sol rebelde, que lograba franquear las nubes bizarras. Pero nada más…aunque, de un momento a otro, una sombra cruzó fugazmente. Un golpe lejano y seco fue lo único que llenó ese momento.

De repente, todo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta. Todos agolpándose contra los cristales…una multitud de gente alrededor de ese objeto caído del cielo...gestos de asombro e incredulidad, gritos de niñas desmayadas por la visión de la sangre, por la inconfundible presencia de la muerte, que con su hálito fatal era convocada con cierta frecuencia…

–¿Qué…qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura a Camilla, que se había apartado del cristal

–Un muchacho del 6-A…se arrojó desde la azotea…

Sakura guardó silencio y prefirió no preguntar más

–Ese Hatakane…había terminado con su novia hace poco según tengo entendido –habló una voz salida de la nada, ignorada por unos cuantos, pero que no cayó en vasija rota– había terminado de leer el libro de de Vangelis…

Algunos volvieron a ver al portador de las noticias. Las preguntas se convirtieron en susurros, y los susurros se volvieron rumores. Una víctima más al haber de Lohengrin de Vangelis…y una víctima más a _El canto de los pájaros sin voz…_

--------

**Wish you were here…**

**Don´t you know the snow is getting colder?...**

Sakura solo ponía atención a lo que relataba la melodía…solo se dejaba embelesar por sentimientos tan tristes, tan nostálgicos…miraba de reojo hacia el libro de las cartas, sellado con su par de preciados amigos en sus portadas…miraba de reojo hacia un osito que tenía un nombre prohibido, y un sentimiento tan aprensivo se apoderaba de su corazón que amenazaba con detener su vital avance…

Y el libro autor de tan genuinas masacres, estaba sobre una mesa. Pero Sakura no se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo; era un libro capaz de asesinar…le tenía miedo, ahora que había visto en carne propia lo que era capaz de hacer…

Una vez más, volvió su vista al oso de felpa, y su mente estableció una conexión entre el libro y el susodicho juguete que no fue capaz de entender. Eran muestras de sentimientos diametralmente diferentes…amor contra odio…vida contra muerte…

Pero entonces… ¿por qué no podía apartar al oso del libro¿Por qué sentía que el oso era el camino hacia Monsalvat, el hogar de Lohengrin de Vangelis?...

**Wish you were here…**

**How I got this feelings for you?...**

Una sensación de certeza le invadió de repente. Tomó el libro temerosamente, y buscó…estaba segura de haber leído algo similar…estaba convencida de haber visto esa palabra…

Y ahí estaba…

_Un oso es el único recuerdo que de la felicidad me queda…_

--------

--------

**_Primero voló el avaro pelicano,_****_  
_****ansioso de ser recompensado,**  
**moviendo sus alas blancas…**  
**Luego partió una silenciosa paloma,**  
**volando detrás del pelicano aun más lejano y ahora es un cuervo, volando más que la paloma para demostrar que quiere y puede…**  
**Llega planeando un cisne, buscando un lugar mas tranquilo al lado de un pájaro amigo….**  
Y **finalmente llega una corneja deteniéndose hábil y rápidamente para dar un bostezo y dormir una siesta…**

--------

--------

Notas: bueno…llevo aproximadamente un semestre sin aparecerme por aquí…mis excusas, de nada servirán. Mis escritos han estado tan descuidados y mi musa tarda tanto en volver que casi llego a pensar que debo dejar de escribir… que he perdido mi toque…y llegan cosas como estas. Es algo raro, si me lo preguntan…el poema, no es mío por desgracia...

Para quienes hayan jugado Silent Hill 1...y hayan conocido las teclas ensangrentadas del piano, este es el cuento de los pájaros sin voz...

Lohengrin de Vangelis NightWalker


	2. Montsalvat ex taetricum ostium

**_EL CANTO DE LOS PÁJAROS SIN VOZ_**

****

**Montsalvat**** ex taetricum ostium**

**--------**

**--------**

**_Como olvidar, para poder vivir_**

**_Pero al caer la noche, _**

**_La noche, la noche…_**

**_Alta la estrella entre _**

**_Las penas de la luna_**

**_Llora mi alma porque_**

**_Te busca y sabe bien_**

**_Que ya no estás…_**

****

**--------**

**--------**

Claro de luna, sobre las verdes praderas, perdidas y enclavadas sobre lo que, según las leyendas, era el país Cátaro…el país de los puros…y donde estaba el templo de la orden del Santo Grial, Montsalvat…un castillo gigantesco, cerca del cual había un lago, resplandeciente, y del cual se cuentan leyendas, con el famoso conjuro del Viernes Santo…

Pero, hoy día, no es nada diferente de un sitio lúgubre, y observado con cierto recelo por el mundo exterior…ya que tras sus muros, el llamado Goethe contemporáneo se ocultaba. Lohengrin de Vangelis vivía tras esos bizarros muros, oscuros…perennemente cerrados…una niebla constante, y una desolación no tan evidente eran el paisaje circundante de aquel lugar que, temían muchos…y odiaban otros tantos…sedientos de venganza porque algún conocido escrutó el escrito…y decidió que su vida no valía ser vivida…

Y era una bandada de estas extrañas figuras, las que se atrevían a asomar el rostro…a posar los ojos sobre aquella vetusta construcción; con una muralla que se perdía entre la niebla y las rugosidades de la colina, parecía vivir su propia noche perpetua…

–Escuchen con atención; el sujeto está solo…lo buscaremos y lo haremos –susurró un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, acomodándose unos lentes de visión nocturna– nada de trofeos, nada de nada

–Blah…aburrido –respondió otro

Amartillaron armas y ajustaron instrumentos. Avanzaron con cautela entre aquel paraje muerto, caminando al filo de un abismo que la niebla se encargaba de esconder a la visión incauta, hasta que llegaron a los gigantescos portales de la muralla; en su derredor, habían enormes caracteres escritos en la vieja lengua vernácula; ininteligibles, de hecho; pero, como es común en el razonar humano, fue ignorada la advertencia de la entrada, mientras se sumergían en la inerme oscuridad del interior…

**_"Aquellos que siendo profanos e impuros_**

**_Osen poner un pie dentro del dominio del Grial_**

**_Les aguarda el castigo eterno…"_**

**--------**

Sueña. La niña, la joven que acostumbraba tener sueños inconexos. Con los años, los sueños de niñez se fueron…

Entonces¿por qué de nuevo tenía algo similar en su psiquis?

Ella reconocía a la perfección aquella figura que se presentaba ante ella; sus contornos, el calor de su mirada tímida y fría. No había duda…no había lugar para las equivocaciones…aquella evocación era tan dulce…y de repente se sintió tan necesitada de su contacto que corrió a todo dar para alcanzarlo…creyó que no lo lograría…que se iría de nuevo…

Pero pudo alcanzarlo. Y el poder reconfortante de su abrazo la hizo estremecerse de dicha genuina. Una dicha que, creyó, nunca iba a experimentar de nuevo. Pero, pronto eso cambió. Al ver hacia su rostro, encontró sus ojos vacíos, y su piel mustia; abrazaba un cadáver, y un grito silencioso emergió de sus labios…volvió la vista al cielo, y un pincelazo sangriento lo tiñó todo con colores carmesíes, mientras un ave con total desparpajo, con aire señorial se posó cerca de allí…

–_No…es..imposible…_–susurró ella, al escuchar el mudo canto del ave– _…es el libro asesino!_

Y de la lejanía, venía caminando, con pasos ligeros, una sombra encapuchada, de aire tan lúgubre que hasta la muerte le abría camino. Era él…Lohengrin, frente al cadáver de su querido…

–_Aléjate de él _–vociferó ella, de forma atronadora– _¡No lo toques!_

Pero aquella torva figura seguía justo frente al cadáver, estudiándolo palmo a palmo. Se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas, y sacando un brazo de su oscura túnica, retiró un poco del cabello sucio de aquel cuerpo inerte con una mano enguantada, en cuyo dorso lograba distinguir un emblema; luego le miró a ella, y extendiendo su otra mano, le susurró

–_Ventum_

Pero Sakura no entendía el dialecto en el que hablaba. La figura persistió en mantener su mano directo hacia ella, pero invadida de miedo como estaba, no parecía reaccionar. Acto seguido, se incorporó y susurró otro par de cosas, para luego incorporarse y volverse lentamente a ella; como por arte de magia, pasó frente a sus ojos la imagen de Montsalvat, enclavado en la lejanía de una oscura colina; vio el portal, ensombrecido y con su críptica advertencia que tendía a ser ignorada…pero dentro, en una réplica del mausoleo de Halicarnaso… se erigía la lápida marmórea que rezaba

_Xiaolang__ Lee_

**--------**

–_¿__Algún resultado, Johnson?_ –susurró una voz por el intercomunicador, mientras una figura avanzaba descuidadamente por el viejo adoquinado del castillo

–Ninguno, capitán –respondió, mientras la enorme cúpula sobre su cabeza creaba un estentóreo eco

–_¿__Qué hay de ti, Ferguson?_

–_Idem__, capitán. No hay ni rastro del sujeto_ –aseguró a su vez, mientras caminaba por uno de los gigantescos pisos superiores

En efecto, del comando elite de 7 hombres enviado hasta ese lugar, ninguno había encontrado nada. ¿Acaso el sujeto era un fantasma? Desechó de inmediato esa idea, recapacitando y viendo en derredor el desamparado paisaje; sitios para esconderse, no le sobraban.

Se paró un momento, y dejó su fusil a un lado, echando un vistazo a los muros que lo rodeaban. El castillo, por lo menos debía tener mil años de antigüedad. ¿Cómo era posible que se mantuviera en pie? Se encontraba intacto, como si Montsalvat –como era denominado– se hubiese detenido en la noche de los tiempos. Había una que otra antorcha encendida, pero la luz seguía siendo mortecina. Volvió su vista hacia un tapiz raído y oscurecido por el polvo, donde encontró un emblema extraño: una cruz, inscrita dentro de un círculo. Alrededor de la cruz, estaban las letras griegas alfa y omega; y en derredor del círculo rezaba en latín: "_Pater__ noster, qui es in coelis: santificetur nomen tuum; Et ne nos indúcas in tentatiónem; sed nos libera a malo. Amen_"

–El Padre Nuestro en latín…–susurró, apartándose con una sensación horrenda recorriéndolo

Empero, un grito lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Uno de sus hombres parecía haberse topado con el demonio en persona, porque no hacía sino vociferar incoherencias, arrastrándose de forma inconsciente hacia un ventanal que daba a un gigantesco jardín

–¡Tom! –le gritó– ¿qué pasó¡RESPONDE!

-¡Suéltame Carl¡AHÍ VIENE!

-¿Quién¿Quién viene?

Pero seguía dominado por un terror inconcebible. Se zarandeaba y trataba de zafarse del abrazo protector de su superior y amigo. Tomó su radio entonces, y con la poca calma que le quedaba, habló al resto de sus compañeros

–Nos vemos en el portal por donde ingresamos. La misión se aborta, hay un compañero caído

–_Entendido_ –respondieron al unísono

Izó a su compañero por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo, que a medida que se alejaba del ventanal, se tranquilizaba. Al llegar al portal, encontró al resto de su grupo dentro de sus cabales y eso le arrancó un suspiro de alivio; pero que no le duró demasiado porque una vez más su amigo, cada vez más fuera de sí, vociferaba a voz en cuello, dando una voz de alarma.

–Ay, Tom…–susurró Ferguson, negando

–Calla, y ayúdame a llevarlo fuera de aquí.

Dos trataron de empujar el enorme portón de roble, que no cedió. Con un dejo de extrañeza, volvieron a empujar con un poco más de empeño.

Nada. Ni se mosqueaba

–A un lado –ordenó el superior, dándole una ráfaga de su fusil. El ruido se hizo atronador al chocar contra el embovedado; pero ni una marca quedó inscrita, y el miedo comenzó a correr entre los hombres.

Al igual que un misterioso silencio.

–¿Tan rápido abandonan mi estancia? –susurró una voz que corrió como una brisa helada entre ellos. Todos se volvieron, contemplando como una figura, ataviada con una ondeante y oscura túnica se acercaba a ellos

–Lohengrin de Vangelis…–susurró entonces Carl, el superior, y con voz de trueno ordenó– ¡ACÁBENLO!

Una vez más, el embovedado sirvió de amplificador para las ametralladoras, que vaciaron sus cargadores. Pero la figura, seguía incólume, y el suave taconeo de sus botas llegó justo hasta estar a menos de un metro. Extendió una mano enguantada, que brilló metálicamente, a la vez que se iluminaba con una luz blanquecina la misma imagen que viese en el tapiz. Y el portal, con un sonido correoso, se abrió.

–Largo de mis tierras…o sobre ustedes caerá la maldición del guardián del Grial…–susurró, mientras bajaba su brazo

Los 6 hombres salieron despavoridos ni bien cedió el portal. Pero Carl se quedó frente a Lohengrin, enfrentándolo a su sombría faz. Pudo percibir el brillo triste de sus ojos; pero un brillo que a la vez era sanguinario, y un escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo desde la médula. La incipiente sensación de miedo pareció dominarlo de tal forma que casi podía escucharlo gritar en su cabeza, azuzado por el poderoso sentimiento amenazador que emanaba de su interlocutor.

–Esa armadura no te impide ser osado, soldado –susurró, mientras desplazaba su larga túnica, dejando entrever el mango dorado de una espada en su cinturón, simulando las alas al vuelo de un ave que no supo reconocer– sin embargo, el pecado por perturbar la tranquilidad de Montsalvat es la muerte y el abismo…así que –con un movimiento fantasmagórico lo izó del cuello, desde la distancia, y lo atrajo hasta tenerlo a distancia prudencial– sé quién te ha enviado; un mago hereje, así que vuelve sobre tus pasos, y no regreses…o sufrirás el peor de los castigos…

Dicho esto, lo arrojó fuera. Dio media vuelta, y mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad, el portal se cerró tras su espalda. Carl, miró el lugar por donde había sido asido, y volvió su vista al oscuro portón

–Mejor vámonos…porque algo me dice que nos hemos salvado de puro milagro…

**--------**

–Sakura…¿te sientes bien?

Últimamente, su amiga había estado algo distraída, como en sus mejores tiempos. Se notaba a leguas de distancia que pensaba en alguien, como él, que podía dejar a su amiga en un estado muy cercano al nefolitismo total.

En efecto, la pobre muchacha no sabía sacarse aquella visión fantasmagórica de la cabeza. Hace tiempos que ni se atreve a tocar el libro, luego de que su compañero se arrojara desde la azotea. Pero entonces, al abrazar un sueño, se sintió tan completa y tan segura que con gusto hubiese seguido ahí para siempre…

–No aceptaré que Shaoran esté muerto…y mucho menos voy a creer que su tumba está en Montsalvat…a menos de que yo lo vea con mis propios ojos…

–¿Tú viste qué, exactamente? –le inquirió Tomoyo

Ella le miró con una determinación casi peligrosa en sus ojos

–Necesito viajar a España…tengo que ir a Montsalvat…

–No Sakura…no sabemos si ese lugar existe…y mucho menos sabiendo quién está ahí…

–Precisamente Tomoyo…me URGE ir…

Su amiga suspiró

–Está bien. Veré que puedo hacer…

**--------**

**--------**

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
****You**** are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**

**--------**

**--------**

Nota del autor: horroroso final. Lo sé. Y no tienen que decírmelo, porque realmente es un final HORROROSO. Pero no es el final del fic. Le queda exactamente un capítulo de vida, para no arruinar su encanto.

Con su permiso. Ah, si. Y de paso, sepan disculpar mi tardanza.

Lohengrin de Vangelis NightWalker.


End file.
